Hijos, novias y otras pesadillas
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: [Érase una vez un one-shot... que tenía aires de grandeza y se convirtió en un fic él solito]. Años después de la derrota de Zelena, Emma y Regina tienen todo lo que una vez creyeron no merecer: una familia, un final feliz... y algo más en camino. SwanQueen. Ligero AU. (ABANDONADO)
1. Chapter 1

**Sinceramente, no tengo ni pajolera idea de dónde ha salido esta historia, aunque supongo que el horrible día que llevo (examen horrorosamente complicado que voy a suspender incluido) tiene algo que ver. ¿Y qué mejor manera de desahogarse que escribir sobre estas dos preciosidades? xD**

**Aquellos que sigan "Álter ego", lo siento mucho. Las musas se han ido de vacaciones y creo que voy a replantearme la continuación que tenía pensada.**

**OuaT no pertenece (ya quisiera yo, ya...) :(**

**Dedicado a mi sis' Bea (que está más loca que una cabra), a mi mommy Helena, a Lledo y a todas mis Angry Evil Regals, que siempre me sacan una sonrisa ;-***

* * *

Regina se despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó involuntariamente. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentando tranquilizarse y respiró profundo.

\- ¿Regina? - la figura acostada a su lado se revolvió entre las sábanas medio adormilada.

\- No pasa nada. Vuelve a dormir – contestó la morena.

El reloj aún marcaba las 4 am. y sabía que a su pareja no le gustaba desvelarse de madrugada. Al menos no si no era para... en fin.

\- No pasa nada es sinónimo de que pasan muchas cosas – oyó replicar sin embargo. Puso los ojos en blanco ante la ambigua respuesta y bajó la mirada. Unos ojos azules (¿o eran verdes?) le devolvieron el gesto -. ¿Era una pesadilla?

\- Sí – aceptó a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada mentirle.

\- ¿Me la cuentas?

Regina suspiró. Y luego ella era la terca de la relación.

\- Pues... soñé que tú no eras mi alma gemela.

\- ¿Y quién era entonces?

\- Robin Hood.

La carcajada sonó por todo el cuarto, llegando a las paredes y llenando las esquinas. Emma hundió la cara en la almohada para ahogar el sonido pero de poco sirvió.

\- ¡No te rías! - se quejó tumbándose de nuevo, esta vez de lado -. Fue espantoso.

Emma la ignoró por completo.

\- Jajajajaja Robin... jajajaja Hood... jajajaja Sí, claro, y el mío es Hook, no te fastidia JAJAJAJA.

\- Hook está perfectamente con Tinkerbell – masculló Regina haciendo una mueca. El pirata nunca había sido santo de su devoción.

Emma se secó las lágrimas de risa y acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos, haciendo que Regina se acurrucara en su cuello. Estaba a punto de decir algo (que una disculpa seguro que no era) cuando oyeron un ruido en la planta inferior. Se quedaron estáticas y agudizaron el oído. Unos pasos amortiguados sonaron por las escaleras y luego el pasillo, hasta perderse en la puerta de... la habitación de Henry.

\- Eso... ¿ese era...? - balbuceó la morena intentando procesar lo obvio.

Emma relajó los hombros y habló con voz suave y pausada.

\- Sí, Regina, Henry se escapa de casa por las noches. Desde hace un par de meses más o menos.

Lo siguiente que supo la rubia es que un puño había impactado contra su hombro.

\- ¡Au! ¿Porqué haces eso?

\- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¡No me preguntaste!

\- ¿Cómo iba a preguntarte si no sabía nada?

\- Venga, no es para tanto.

\- ¿No es para tanto? ¡Puede pasarle cualquier cosa!

\- Tiene 17 años, es normal que salga a divertirse con sus amigos. Y amigas – añadió Emma con una sonrisa.

Regina ignoró el último comentario. Aún no estaba preparada para ver a su "pequeño" como un hombre hecho y derecho.

\- Eso no significa que tenga que hacerlo a escondidas, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Tú le decías a tu madre adónde ibas a su edad?

\- Era diferente – replicó Regina. Imágenes de sus citas a escondidas con Daniel vinieron a su mente. Había pasado tanto desde aquello... Entonces se le ocurrió lo peor -. ¿Crees que se está viendo con alguna chica?

\- No me extrañaría.

\- ¡Emma!

\- ¡¿Qué?! Sólo digo lo que hay. Es lo más probable.

\- ¿Deberíamos hablar con él?

\- ¿Otra vez? Ya le dimos la charla del sexo y la responsabilidad hace años, la cual por cierto fue más que incómoda – Regina rió ante el recuerdo. Emma había estado más nerviosa incluso que cuando le dijeron que estaban juntas -. Es un buen chico, no va a meterse en problemas.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, medio abrazadas y con las piernas entrelazadas, cada una pensando en sus cosas. Es decir, Regina en argumentos para hablar otra vez con su hijo sin parecer una madre pesada y Emma en que era domingo y dentro de unas horas comería tortitas para desayunar.

\- ¿Quién crees que es? - inquirió la morena volviendo al tema.

\- ¿Quieres que juguemos a adivinar?

\- Se me ha quitado el sueño.

\- Valep – aceptó la rubia. A ella se le ocurrían otras muchas actividades que podían hacer en vez de dormir, pero no eran muchos los momentos en los que Regina hacía cosas un tanto absurdas y tenía que aprovechar.

\- Empieza tú – ah, eso ya era más del estilo de la alcaldesa.

\- Mmm... ¿Gretel?

\- No, ella siempre está con su hermano.

\- ¿Wendy?

\- Más de lo mismo.

\- ¿Grace? No, espera, ¡ya sé! Seguro que es Dorothy.

\- ¿La del tornado? - Regina frunció el ceño.

\- Sí. ¿No te cae bien o qué?

\- Estuvo a punto de destrozar media ciudad con su casa voladora, y luego no dejaba de quejarse porque no estaba en Kansas. Digamos que no es mi persona favorita.

Emma rió. La muchacha había llegado a Storybrooke dos años atrás y la verdad es que muy simpática no era, todo el tiempo con esa cara de asustada.

\- Yo aún sigo pensando que fue cosa de Lena.

Lena era la hija de Belle y el señor Gold, y "casualmente" había nacido el mismo día que Dorothy decidió aparcar su casa en medio del pueblo. Y Emma Swan había dejado de creer en las coincidencias.

\- Hablando de ella, ¿ya has pensado qué le vamos a regalar en su cumpleaños la semana que viene? - quiso saber Regina.

\- ¿Porqué tengo que pensarlo yo? - la rubia fingió un puchero. No le atraía nada ir de compras para bebés y quizás poner los ojos de Bambi le ayudaba a escabullirse. Que por cierto aún no había encontrado al maldito ciervo y eso que lo había estado buscando por el bosque cuando no tenía nada más que hacer.

\- Porque yo soy la que se encarga de comprar siempre los regalos de Neal.

\- Pero eso no cuenta – el pequeño Neal era el consentido de Regina. Su abuelastra/cuñada lo adoraba y el sentimiento era mutuo. De hecho, su primera palabra había sido "tía" en un intento de llamar la atención de la reina. La cara larga de Snow había durado una semana entera -. Bueno, sólo tiene dos años, no puede ser tan difícil. Y de todas formas escogeré mal y tú tendrás que ir a cambiarlo.

Eso le valió otro golpe en el brazo, aunque mucho más suave esta vez. En el fondo la alcaldesa, su alcaldesa, era un cacho de pan. Y nunca mejor dicho, porque con esas piernas, ese cuerpo, esos labios y esos ojos que la miraban sabiendo perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando, Regina estaba para mojar p...

\- ¿Qué clase de pensamientos perversos rondan por esa cabeza, señorita Swan?

El reloj dio las 5 y Emma sonrió al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba despacio para robarle un beso. Y luego otro. Y otro. Y otro más.

Suerte que habían insonorizado el cuarto permanentemente.

* * *

**Como siempre, gracias por leer x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Así que... por aquí estoy otra vez. Se suponía que esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero la inspiración viene cuando viene y... ya me entendéis. Quizás escriba otras escenas en el futuro, quizás no (tengo dos historias en proceso y debería centrarme en ellas), pero de momento voy a desmarcar la casilla de "complete".**

**Si alguien se pregunta por la parte AU... digamos que ha pasado todo lo de la serie excepto por el personaje de Robin Hood y todo lo que tiene que ver directamente con él (como si no hubiera existido) y tampoco la interacción CaptainSwan de la season 3B. Y han pasado tres años desde la derrota de Zelena.**

**OUAT no me pertenece :'(**

**Gracias a los que comentaron en el anterior capítulo y espero que este os guste!**

* * *

\- ¿Emma? ¡Emma!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¡Aquí!

Regina subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación siguiendo los gritos de su novia. Se la encontró saliendo del baño adjunto, una única y corta toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Aún estás así? - le preguntó incrédula. Ya llegaban 10 minutos tarde a la fiesta y había salido corriendo de la alcaldía esperando que la rubia estuviera preparada desde hacía rato.

\- Tuve un percance – dijo Emma agachando la cabeza, arrimando los pies y juntando sus manos detrás de la espalda, en una pose claramente avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué clase de percance? - Regina se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

\- Puede que me haya caído en un charco de barro persiguiendo a Pongo – lo susurró tan bajo que casi no lo oye.

\- ¿Puede? ¿No estás segura? - ahora se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

\- No tiene gracia – resopló la sheriff moviéndose hacia la cama de matrimonio, donde tenía la ropa limpia.

\- ¿Te vio alguien? - continuó ella sin poder contenerse.

\- Afortunadamente no. Creo. Estaba en el medio del bosque, y allí no hay nadie. ¿Verdad?

Regina estuvo a punto de soltarle una de las suyas, para meterse con la rubia un poco más, pero se quedó sin habla cuando Emma dejó caer la toalla al suelo sin ningún pudor. Tres años juntas y aún la dejaba sin respiración. La recorrió de arriba a abajo, acariciando su cuerpo con la mirada y encontrando varias marcas con su firma. Sonrió orgullosa y casi no oye la pregunta que le estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Dónde está Henry? ¿No ha venido contigo?

\- Me llamó antes para decirme que iba directamente a Granny's. Y que iba a llevar a una amiga. Así que supongo que saldremos de dudas en cuanto a quién es su novia.

\- ¿Te dijo eso? ¿A ti? - la sheriff no se lo podía creer. Quien quiera que fuera la chica, tenía mucho valor para aceptar conocer a su "suegra". _Espera, ¿eso me convierte a mí en el "suegro"?_

\- Es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? Has acabado con mi reputación.

Emma sólo rió. Terminó de arreglarse y salieron dirigiéndose al coche.

-SQ-

Regina aparcó el Mercedes delante del restaurante y puso el freno de mano.

\- Sigo sin entender porqué conduces tú siempre – se quejó su copiloto haciendo una especie de puchero.

\- Porque dices que mi coche te odia y yo no estoy dispuesta a montarme en tu trampa mortal que casi no anda – contestó.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Sí que anda! - hizo una pausa -. Casi siempre.

\- Coge el regalo, venga, está en el asiento de atrás – Regina salió riendo del coche. A veces aún se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que Emma le arrancaba sonrisas, a todas horas, en todas las situaciones y momentos. La facilidad con la que la hacía feliz.

Se dirigieron a la entrada, cogiéndose de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos a medio camino. Desde fuera podían ver que ya todos estaban allí.

\- ¡Tita! - exclamó Lena en cuanto traspasaron la puerta. Regina y Emma se miraron. Unos meses atrás habrían dudado de a quien se refería la niña, pero ahora ya no.

La pequeña bajó del regazo de su madre y corrió hasta abrazarse a las piernas de la morena, y ésta la cogió en brazos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, tesoro – le dijo la alcaldesa con un beso.

Neal, que estaba medio dormido en su sillita, se espabiló con el grito de su "prima" e hizo lo mismo que ella. Regina lo cogió en el otro brazo y la sheriff sacudió la cabeza. Era increíble cómo la supuesta Reina Malvada era la que acababa siempre rodeada de niños. Besó a los niños también y fue a saludar a sus padres, que estaban en una mesa con Henry y una muchacha bastante guapa de cabellos dorados. Le sonaba de haberla visto alguna que otra vez pero no conseguía ubicarla en el libro de cuentos.

\- ¡Ma! - exclamó el chico antes de que le diera tiempo a nada, levantándose y llevándosela un poco aparte.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella confundida.

\- Nada, es que... bueno, quería pedirte... sólo... no la atosiguéis, ¿vale? Me ha costado un montón convencerla - confesó nervioso. Él sabía que su madre sabía, pero aún así le daba palo hablar de ello -. ¿Puedes decírselo a mamá también?

\- Demasiado tarde, chico.

Henry se giró en la dirección que había señalado Emma con la cabeza y vio con pesar que Regina y Belle habían llegado a la mesa de antes con los niños en brazos. Rápidamente corrió a sentarse al lado de su novia para que se sintiera más tranquila, con su madre rubia pisándole los talones. Ésta compartió una mirada significativa con la alcaldesa, quién asintió casi imperceptiblemente en respuesta.

\- Así que... ¿no nos presentas, Henry? - inquirió Emma cuando estuvieron todos acomodados.

Henry miró a su alrededor. Sus madres, sus abuelos, Belle, Rumpel, y los pequeños Neal y Lena, esta última distraída jugando con el pelo de Regina. En el resto del local, en la fiesta pero sin intervenir en ese momento íntimo, se encontraban los enanitos bebiendo, Ruby y Whale coqueteando, Tink y Hook haciéndose carantoñas en una esquina, Archie y Gepetto hablando... amigos y vecinos por igual reunidos por una ocasión especial.

\- Sí, claro – se aclaró la voz -. Familia, esta es Arya, estamos saliendo juntos – lo último lo dijo en voz baja, causando rubor en la susodicha y risitas en los demás.

\- Es un placer conoceros a todos – consiguió decir la muchacha -. Oficialmente – apuntó. Era obvio que ya había escuchado de ellos antes, bien por Henry, bien por su fama.

\- ¿Usas tu nombre de Storybrooke? - preguntó Regina después de que el resto dijera el 'igualmente' de rigor.

\- Sí, bueno, es más cómodo que el del Bosque Encantado – todos rieron ante eso, todos menos cierta rubia, que escondió los labios detrás de su bebida. A Emma le picaba la curiosidad, pero no quiso ser maleducada y preguntar directamente.

Un rato después, cuando cada uno estaba a lo suyo, aprovechó que Regina se separó de Belle para ir a la barra y le habló por lo bajo.

\- ¿Vas a decírmelo ya o piensas hacerme sufrir un poco más?

La morena sonrió divertida. Se había dado cuenta de la cara de circunstancia de su novia unos minutos antes y sabía que no tardaría en preguntarle.

\- ¿Tanto te importa?

\- Venga Regina, soy la única que no se entera. Me muero por saberlo – pidió la sheriff dando un sorbo de su copa.

\- Está bien – claudicó al fin -. Es Pulgarcita.

Emma se atragantó, tosiendo escandalosamente, y cuando se recuperó puso su ya típica cara de _"¿ella también es real?"_.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - exclamó ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

* * *

**Siempre pongo los nombres en su idioma original, básicamente porque suenan mejor, pero con "Pulgarcita" he hecho una excepción porque igual había alguien que no sabía quien era "Thumbelina" xD**

**Si tenéis alguna idea o escena en mente que encaje en esta historia (tenga relación con estos dos capítulos o no) y queréis que la escriba, podéis dejarme un review o mandarme un PM, y yo haré lo que esté en mi mano para cumplir. Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a Pau y Lledó por comentar en el capítulo anterior y por supuesto a Mel por sugerirme la trama de este. No creo que fuera esto lo que tenías en mente cuando me diste la idea del embarazo, pero espero que te guste igualmente :)**

* * *

Todo comenzó con una pregunta inocente. Tan inocente que causó reacciones alarmantes.

Era domingo, y como cada domingo comían todos juntos. Como una familia. Se había convertido en una tradición no-oficial que todos respetaban, más desde que las incorporaciones de Neal y Lena llenaban la casa de gritos infantiles e ilógica alegría.

Ese mañana, sin embargo, una nueva noticia (por cortesía de Leroy) había recorrido el pueblo: Tinkerbell y Hook esperaban su primer hijo. Al parecer, el capitán lo había gritado eufórico en medio de Granny's a la hora del desayuno. Era el tema del día.

\- Ya era hora de que el pirata asentara la cabeza – comentó Rumpel con solo un poco de malicia en la voz mientras le pasaba las patatas a Belle -. Aunque le ha costado 300 años...

\- Pues yo me alegro por ellos – canturreó Snow -. Deben de estar muy felices.

\- Como sigamos así dentro de poco habrá más niños que adultos en Storybrooke – bromeó Emma, haciendo referencia al 'baby boom' que experimentaba el pueblo.

\- Sería algo divertido de ver – rió David -. ¿Cuándo vais a animaros vosotras? - preguntó con inocencia mirando a su hija y a su "nuera".

El aire se enrareció y la tensión podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Regina bajó la mirada, Emma desvió la suya hacia un lado y el príncipe tragó saliva, ahogando un gemido cuando su mujer le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

\- Así que... ¿cuándo piensas meter a Neal en la escuela, Snow? - dijo Belle tras unos minutos de silencio en los que nadie (salvo los niños que, ajenos a todo, intentaban empezar una guerra de comida) respiró -. ¿Quizás el año que viene?

La maestra contestó educada y los demás intentaron centrarse en esa conversación, a pesar de que la anterior flotaba todavía entre los cubiertos.

-SQ-

El resto del día fue incómodo. Muy incómodo. Ni siquiera Henry se atrevió a romper el silencio que se instauró entre sus madres, sino que salió de la casa para ver a su novia como ya era costumbre.

Normalmente, ellas se habrían encerrado en el estudio o en su habitación, bien para pasar el rato leyendo o haciendo cualquier pasatiempo en mutua compañía, bien para jugar a cosas no aptas para menores.

Pero ese domingo no fue así. Tras marcharse los invitados, Emma se excusó entre susurros, diciendo algo de unos papeles, y se fue a la comisaría como alma que lleva el diablo. Regina no la detuvo. Las dos tenían que lidiar solas con sus demonios personales si querían hablar de ello después.

La alcaldesa estaba convencida de que era estéril desde que el rey Leopold no había conseguido dejarla embarazada durante los primeros años de su matrimonio, y aunque quería a Henry con toda su alma, la idea de criar a otro niño que no llevara su sangre la molestaba un poco. En el fondo le tenía algo de envidia a la rubia por haber saboreado, a pesar de las circunstancias, las experiencias propias de un embarazo.

Emma estaba aterrorizada. Una cosa era criar a un niño de 10 años y otra muy distinta cuidar de un bebé. Los de los demás no contaban porque no convivía con ellos, sólo los veía de vez en cuando. ¿Y si Regina quería tener otro hijo? ¿Y si no estaba a la altura? ¿Y si no era una buena madre? Por eso y por muchas otras razones era un tema que nunca habían abordado a lo largo de su relación.

Volvió a la mansión bastante tarde, pero la ausencia de platos en la cocina le indicó que su novia tampoco había cenado. Caminó hasta el salón y se la encontró frente a la chimenea, un vaso de sidra en la mano. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Regina suspiró ante el contacto, dejó la copa en la mesita que las separaba del fuego y se recostó contra la sheriff, bajando todas sus defensas una vez más.

\- Siento haberte dejado colgada – la escuchó decir.

\- No pasa nada, yo también lo necesitaba.

Las llamas chisporrotearon aleatoriamente, creando bellas sombras por toda la estancia.

\- ¿Y has llegado a una conclusión?

\- Me encantaría volver a ser madre – dijo Regina al fin -. Pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Me gustaría llevarlo a mí, y no sé si seré capaz – otro silencio pensativo -. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Tengo miedo de no cumplir con las expectativas, como no pude la última vez – apretó más su agarre en torno a la figura de la morena -. Aunque es tan fácil imaginar a una pequeña mini-tú... eres lo bastante imponente como para despejar todas mis dudas. Y estoy segura de que puedes concebir, solo que nunca has tenido el apoyo correcto para hacerlo – añadió.

Regina dejó caer una sola lágrima por su mejilla y se tumbó por completo en el regazo de Emma.

\- Gracias – susurró.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Por todo.

La Salvadora sonrió.

\- Siempre.

* * *

**Opiniones y/o sugerencias para próximos capítulos en el recuadro inferior o en mi twitter si lo preferís: noejjfdez_26**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a Pau, Lledó y CarlaMills por sus reviews, y también a aquellos que me hablaron por twitter. Saber que gusta lo que escribo es todo lo que pido x)**

* * *

Emma bajó del coche patrulla y se preguntó una vez más si hacía lo correcto.

Puede que ahora fuera un hombre diferente, y que hubiera formado una familia, y que hiciera tiempo que no se veía envuelto en chanchullos mágicos, pero Rumpelstinskin era Rumpelstinskin y hay costumbres que nunca se pierden.

¿Mas que otra opción le quedaba después de que Blue la mirara como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la cara? Aparte de que las hadas/monjas nunca habían sido de mucha ayuda...

La campanita de la puerta sonó anunciando su presencia, y el hombre del bastón levantó la mirada enfocándola a través de la sala vacía.

\- ¿Qué la trae por aquí, señorita Swan? - preguntó educado.

Emma lo observó detenidamente, sopesando cuán extraño e irrespetuoso sería que saliera corriendo de allí sin dar ninguna explicación. Tardó pocos segundos en borrar esa imagen de su mente. Huir ya no era una opción en su vida. Se acercó al mostrador y posó las manos sobre el cristal.

\- Regina y yo queremos tener un bebé – soltó a bocajarro. Las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo -. Un bebé de las dos.

\- ¿Cuál es su pregunta, señorita Swan? - inquirió él con un inclinamiento de cabeza y su característica paciencia infinita.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? - la sheriff se cruzó de brazos. Era un gesto infantil, pero necesario. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y necesitaba sentirse protegida aunque sólo tuviera sus extremidades superiores para ello.

\- ¿Me está preguntando sobre sexo, señorita Swan?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? - se escandalizó la rubia. Luego repasó la conversación en su cabeza y se dijo que tenía que tener más cuidado en la elección de términos lingüísticos. Algo tendría que habérsele pegado de las formas perfectas de su novia -. Lo que estoy intentando decir es que queremos ser madres otra vez.

\- Sigo sin ver el problema, señorita Swan.

\- Regina. Yo. Bebé. Impedimento biológico. Solución mágica. Usted – enumeró Emma -. ¿Lo entiende ahora?

Rumpel torció la boca en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- La vida es irónica – se limitó a decir -. Más de lo que incluso yo podría haber predicho.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- La Reina Malvada también vino a pedirme un niño hace casi 18 años. Aunque ella sí que necesitaba mi ayuda entonces...

\- Regina ya no es la Reina Malvada – defendió la rubia inconscientemente, sin prestar atención al resto de la frase.

\- Lo era cuando le conseguí a Henry – rebatió Rumpel.

\- Ese no es el tema – levantó un poco la voz, ofuscada de tantas evasivas -. ¿Va a ayudarme o no?

Gold chasqueó la lengua.

\- Está bien. Sígame – claudicó dirigiéndose a otra vitrina. De ella sacó un objeto extraño y mugriento. Parecía una varita pero estaba hecha de espirales que se cerraban sobre sí mismas y formaban singulares reflejos. El hombre se la dio y ella la cogió con cautela -. Lo que tiene que hacer...

\- Espere... ¿Cuál es el precio? - interrumpió sin despegar la mirada de la "cosa" -. Toda magia tiene un precio.

\- Esta en particular no lo tiene.

Emma entrecerró los ojos, pero decidió fiarse.

\- Lo que tiene que hacer es ir a la playa, hacer una hoguera en la arena y bailar alrededor agitando esta varita. No le llevará más de un par de horas – explicó totalmente serio.

Completamente descolocada, la rubia se detuvo sólo un segundo antes de dar el primer paso hacia la salida y una muy probable humillación pública.

\- ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Porque su pregunta es completamente inútil en estos momentos.

\- Sabe que no entiendo nada de lo que dice, ¿verdad?

\- La magia es deseo, señorita Swan – respondió Gold con otra de sus enigmáticas sonrisas -. Coja el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué?

Emma sintió la vibración del móvil dentro de sus pantalones. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido, la imagen de su reina particular en la pantalla. Pulsó la tecla verde y se lo llevó a la oreja.

\- ¿Regina?

-SQ-

Emma se había saltado al menos media docena de leyes de tráfico, pero eso no ocupaba más que una ínfima parte de su mente. Que la denunciaran al sheriff si querían.

La alcaldesa sólo había dicho tres palabras antes de colgar: "ven a casa". Y la rubia había salido de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo, sorprendiendo al mismísimo Gold. No es que hubiera sentido un peligro inmediato ni nada por el estilo, pero sí que su novia la necesitaba urgentemente. Y ella había perdido demasiadas cosas en su vida como para no hacer caso de tal llamada de auxilio.

Puso el freno de mano y traspasó la entrada de la mansión con la fuerza de un huracán.

\- ¿Regina?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta, sólo se fijó en tres cosas.

Uno: Regina, sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada gacha. Emma rápidamente se arrodilló a su lado.

Dos: el predictor que la morena tenía ente sus temblorosas manos.

Y tres: el par de rayitas que adornaban el aparato.

\- Condenado Rumpelstinskin...

* * *

**A partir de aquí me gustaría escribir escenas sueltas que reflejen la vida de pareja de Emma y Regina durante el embarazo de esta última, o también interactuando con otros personajes; así que os pido que hagáis un esfuerzo y me deis argumentos e ideas, porque la verdad es que a mí no me sobran xD **

**Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchísimas gracias a Lledó (aka yoatitemato xD), Raquel Emanuele (menudo drama te montaste jajaja pero este fic va a ser más bien relajado) y Pau (y sus postdatas) por comentar, y especialmente a Rainha M y venus1485, cuyas ideas he mezclado para este nuevo capítulo.**

**Nota: he subido el rating a T, porque no considero que lo que he escrito llegue a M, pero por si hay alguien sensible entre los lectores: en este capítulo hay cierto contenido sexual. Avisados estáis xD**

**PD: aquí en España son casi las 2 de la mañana del día 26, así que ya es mi cumple x) y este es mi regalo particular para vosotras.**

* * *

Emma traspasó la puerta de la cocina y se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de su novia, envolviéndole la cintura, aún plana, con los brazos. Habían esperado varias semanas desde la confirmación del embarazo para dar a conocer la noticia, por si acaso, pero ese día se cumplían tres meses de gestación. Era una fecha importante.

Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro e inspiró el delicioso olor de la cena casi terminada, un verdadero privilegio desde que había intentado cocinar ella (con el consiguiente desastre) y se le había vetado la entrada a dicha estancia.

\- Ha llegado el gran momento – dijo en su oído.

\- ¿De verdad crees que se lo tomará bien?

\- Más que bien – rió la rubia -. Ahora tendrá la excusa perfecta para que no estemos tan encima de él y pueda pasarse todo el tiempo con Arya.

Regina apagó la vitrocerámica y se dejó caer levemente hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de la sheriff. Por mucho tiempo que estuvieran juntas, sabía que jamás se acostumbraría del todo a esos gestos cariñosos, cotidianos, protectores y únicos. La reticencia siempre ocuparía un resquicio de su corazón, no por nada se había pasado la vida (incluso después de la llegada de Emma al pueblo) perdiendo a su familia.

Precisamente de ahí le venía el temor a la reacción de Henry. Hubiera lo que hubiera crecido, era su pequeño príncipe y no quería que se sintiera desplazado de ningún modo. Había preparado esa cena especial con ese fin en particular.

Emma dejó un beso en su cuello y se fue a poner la mesa mientras ella le echaba un último vistazo al postre en el horno, coincidiendo justo con la llegada del adolescente.

\- ¡Mamá ya estoy en casa! - gritó dejando las llaves en la mesita del recibidor -. ¿Está Ma? Tengo un recado del abuelo para ella.

\- Estoy aquí, chico – Emma salió del comedor y le desordenó el pelo al alcanzarlo por detrás -. ¿Que quiere David?

\- Ese abuelo no, el otro.

\- ¿Gold?

\- ¿Que podría querer Rumpel de ti, Emma? - preguntó Regina intrigada, uniéndose a ellos enfrente de las escaleras que subían al piso superior.

\- No tengo idea – respondió ésta antes de girarse hacia su hijo -. Sácanos de dudas, chico.

\- Bueno... yo tampoco lo entendí muy bien, pero quería que te preguntara cuándo ibas a hacerlo público. Le pregunté a qué se refería pero no me lo dijo – se encogió de hombros.

Emma enrojeció hasta las orejas, maldiciendo al hombre por ser tan metiche siempre. La broma que le había gastado con aquella varita mugrosa todavía estaba fresca en su mente.

\- Será mejor que pasemos a cenar – resolvió Regina antes de que la sheriff terminara de explotar de vergüenza.

-SQ-

Henry pensó que era irónico, muy irónico, que fuera el silencio el que reinara en una sala cuyos ocupantes pertenecían a la realeza. De los cuentos de hadas, pero realeza al fin y al cabo.

Paseó la mirada por la mesa una vez más mientras masticaba un trozo de carne. Habían puesto la vajilla y cubiertos de los cumpleaños y Navidad, así que supuso que algo grande pasaba.

\- Así que... ¿celebramos algo? - tanteó.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y entrecruzaron los dedos por debajo de la mesa. No habían "planeado" ninguna forma concreta de decírselo porque deseaban que fuera algo natural y no forzado, pero aún así la morena estuvo a punto de echar las manos a la cabeza ante el inminente arranque de Emma.

\- Tu madre está embarazada – espetó la rubia, sin anestesia.

Henry arqueó una ceja, copia exacta de cuando lo hacía Regina, y en apenas tres segundos un montón de emociones ocuparon su rostro. Perplejidad, confusión, entendimiento, sorpresa, curiosidad... y, finalmente, dicha.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Con magia? - fue lo primero que quiso saber. A ninguna se le pasó por alto que ni siquiera había considerado la opción de que el bebé no fuera de las dos.

\- No estamos muy seguras, Henry, sólo sabemos que deseábamos que pasara... y pasó.

\- ¿Esto es a lo que se refería el abuelo con su recado?

\- Eso creo – respondió Emma.

\- Ese duende entrometido siempre va tres pasos por delante – dijo Regina al mismo tiempo que ella, ganándose dos carcajadas idénticas -. Entonces... ¿te parece bien?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Soy muy feliz por las dos – afirmó ganándose sendas sonrisas de sus madres.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablando de todo un poco, hasta que Henry y sus intrínsecas ganas de saber tuvieron que sacar de nuevo el tema de la concepción.

\- Es que no lo entiendo. Lleváis tres años juntas y hasta ahora ni se os había pasado la idea por la cabeza. Algo diferente tuvisteis que hacer, ¿no?

Regina se atragantó y empezó a toser lo más recatadamente posible, intentando no ahogarse. ¿Les estaba preguntando lo que ella creía? Emma le pasó un vaso de agua, procurando ocultar su propio rubor, y le dio golpecitos en la espalda. Pero ella apenas los notó, imágenes de aquella noche en particular ocupando velozmente sus pensamientos.

_Las sensaciones la invadían, literalmente. Habían organizado un complot digno de la mafia, formado un ejército de traidoras terminaciones nerviosas y atacado sin piedad su cuerpo. Podría quedarse así para siempre._

_Su espalda, recostada contra las sedosas sábanas, se arqueó involuntariamente cuando una mano extraña pero siempre suya recorrió, de abajo a arriba, su muslo desnudo. Maravilloso._

_Doblemente maravilloso si la mitad de su atención no estuviera centrada en su cuello. Aquello sí que era una batalla campal de feromonas. Estaba empezando a cuestionarse seriamente si las capacidades mágicas de Emma residían concentradas en sus expertos labios._

_Un leve gemido escapó de lo más hondo de su garganta al sentir unos dientes rasgar su piel, seguido de un suspiro provocado por una lengua apaciguadora. Iba a quedarle marca. Lo sabía. Y no le importaba. Peor aún, lo deseaba. Ella, la reina del decoro y la rectitud, quería ser tatuada físicamente porque las cicatrices de su alma, aunque invisibles, se estaban curando con casi demasiada facilidad._

_La mano errante se movió pausadamente hacia su rincón más íntimo, y la sensación de placentera quemazón se hizo casi insoportable. Y cuando la miró a los ojos, pudo ver el fuego azul emanando literalmente de ellos, una pasión tan real que el martilleo de su corazón contra su pecho se volvió casi doloroso._

_Ella necesitaba esto. A pesar de venerar incondicionalmente los momentos fogosos e ilógicos que compartían cerca de media docena de veces a la semana, necesitaba estos instantes de adoración absoluta. Sentirse amada y amante. Notar piel ajena deslizándose tiernamente por sus curvas. Todas esas cosas que un día creyó no merecer._

_Emma pasó de su cuello a sus labios y ella se estremeció al percibir en ellos una chispa tan característica como reveladora._

_\- Adoro la magia – susurró la rubia confirmando sus sospechas._

_Podría quedarse así para siempre._

\- ¿Regina?

La alcaldesa sacudió la cabeza y volvió al momento presente girándose hacia Emma, cuyo ceño fruncido por la preocupación se relajó con entendimiento al ver la excitación en los ojos de la morena. Dado que todavía tenía la pálida mano en su espalda, la fue bajando lenta y disimuladamente hasta posarla en su cadera, un único pensamiento ocupando su mente: reforzar el hechizo de insonorización del cuarto.

* * *

**No sé si os he confundido un poco con las fechas, así que por si acaso: la comida del capítulo 3 ocurre unos cuatro meses antes de este, y el 4º una semanas después de eso, por lo que Tink está embarazada de seis cuando Regina lo está de tres (meses, no bebés xD). **

**Por último, ¿qué preferís? ¿Niño o niña? x) Gracias por leer y espero vuestras reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... muchísimas gracias a Raquel Emanuele, ReginaLove, rominamasi, GreenApple86, Lledó, Pau, susy40 y venus1485 por comentar y/o felicitarme :)**

**Este es cortito :( Y veo que aunque disentís en físico o personalidad, absolutamente todas queréis que sea niña... Oops (no me matéis).**

* * *

\- No hay un bebé aquí dentro.

El tiempo se congeló durante un segundo eterno y dos corazones unidos se saltaron el mismo latido. Sus dedos entrelazados quisieron juntarse tanto que el dolor hizo acto de presencia. Ambas se quedaron estáticas, rezando para que fuera un mal sueño, pero sabiendo que con sus experiencias vitales anteriores deberían haber esperado la fatal noticia.

Regina y Emma habían estado emocionadas, muy emocionadas. Era la primera ecografía que iba a tener lugar y, aunque Henry no había querido acompañarlas porque "era algo de las dos", la emoción las desbordaba.

La alcaldesa apenas podía creérselo. Iba a ver a su bebé. Suyo y de Emma. Iba a tener una foto de él o ella, ya que aún no se podría saber el sexo, en sus manos. Sería un borrón indescifrable, pero foto al fin y al cabo.

Los nervios comenzaron en la sala de espera. Varias enfermeras se giraron a mirarlas cuando pasaban por su lado. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada, aunque últimamente ya no pasara tanto. Lo que la molestaba era que todas ellas habían comprobado que el cartelito de la sala ponía "Ginecología" tras verlas allí.

Cuando Whale las llamó y la hizo tumbarse, Emma le sujetó la mano y se encargó de levantarle el fino jersey que llevaba puesto. Se asombró una vez más del efecto fortalecedor que tenía en ella la sheriff y sonrió.

Regina se estremeció ante el contacto frío del gel, pero eso en cierto modo la tranquilizó. Si pensaba racionalmente, todo había ido perfectamente bien hasta que Whale movió el sensor, la pantalla mostró una imagen borrosa y el estúpido médico abrió la boca, su mundo entero se hundió y el hombre volvió a abrirla.

\- Hay dos.

Regina jadeó de alivio y se dejó caer de espaldas en la camilla, ya que se había incorporado de golpe al escuchar la primera frase. Echó la mano libre a la cabeza mientras su pecho subía y bajaba intentando normalizar su respiración acelerada.

\- ¡Joder, Whale! ¡Casi me da un ataque! - chilló Emma, apretando la mano de Regina para no abalanzarse sobre él y partirle la cara. Maldito Frankenstein y sus pausas dramáticas.

\- Lo siento, yo...

\- ¡Cállate! - él cerró el hocico y Emma se centró en la alcaldesa -. ¿Regina? - preguntó despacio al comprobar que aún tenía la mano sobre el rostro.

\- Sácame de aquí.

-SQ-

Los siguientes minutos fueron un borrón en su mente. Sólo recordaba, y levemente, ayudar a Regina a limpiarse el gel y conducir hasta la casa en completo silencio.

Silencio que ella misma rompió cuando la información importante la golpeó de lleno. Paró a la morena agarrándola del brazo antes de que entrara en la cocina e hizo que se girara.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

\- Que vamos a tener dos bebés...

Regina abrió los ojos como platos. Obviamente tampoco había registrado esa parte de la visita médica después del paro cardíaco que Whale les había provocado.

Una cosa era dar a luz a un niño. Y otra muy diferente hacerlo con dos. A la vez. Iba a ponerse enorme. Clavó su mirada en la rubia y casi la fulminó con ella.

\- Voy a matarte – declaró entre dientes y sólo medio en broma.

* * *

**No quiero haceros sufrir más, así que ya os confirmo que serán un niño y una niña x) Supongo que habrá varios capítulos más sobre el embarazo (si alguien me da ideas que pueda desarrollar, porque tengo otra historia parada), y aunque ya los tengo casi escogidos, me gustaría que me sugirieseis nombres para los bebés. Gracias por leer!**

**PD: cumplí 19 x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pau, rominamasi, Raquel Emanuele, Lledó, susy40 y nuevos seguidores... nunca me voy a cansar de daros las gracias!**

**Este capítulo no es gran cosa, sólo un poco de cotidianeidad en la vida de nuestras chicas, pero espero que os guste!**

* * *

\- Azul.

\- Verde.

\- Azul.

\- ¡Verde!

\- ¡Azul!

\- ¡Azul!

\- ¡Verde! ¡Mierda! - maldijo Emma al darse cuenta de que había caído en la trampa -. Lo has hecho a propósito, Regina.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Y será verde – sentenció la morena.

\- Se suponía que íbamos a ponernos de acuerdo – protestó la rubia, cansada de acatar todo lo que Regina quería la última semana.

\- Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en otras cosas – la alcaldesa se acercó a ella y limpió una mota de polvo inexistente de su camisa -. ¿Que te cuesta concederme esto? - preguntó con un mohín adorable.

Emma suspiró derrotada, y finalmente dio su brazo a torcer ante la satisfecha mirada de su novia. Dos días era suficiente tiempo discutiendo el color del que iban a pintar la habitación de los bebés.

En realidad no había una razón clara del conflicto, ni siquiera tenía que ver con los niños. Aunque aún no sabían el sexo de ninguno tras la última ecografía, sólo que eran mellizos, ambas habían coincidido en que el rosa no era una opción. El problema empezó cuando Snow les llevó una revista de esas llena de colores, y subcolores, y tonos con nombres que Emma dudaba que existieran.

\- Está bien...

\- Por supuesto que está bien, lo he elegido yo – afirmó antes de cambiar de tema -. ¿Sabes si Henry viene a comer?

\- No, tiene partido y luego va a Granny's con sus amigos. ¿Porqué?

\- Porque no me apetece cocinar. ¿Vamos también y lo avergonzamos un poco? - sonrió.

Emma carcajeó ante el lado pícaro de la alcaldesa, últimamente estaba por las nubes. Cuando no estaba de mal humor, claro. La sheriff se estaba volviendo loca con unas hormonas que ni eran suyas.

\- Claro – asintió -. Hagamos eso.

\- Bien... pero tengo que ducharme primero – Regina se mordió el labio y enarcó una ceja, más que sugerente.

\- Ah, ¿sí? - le siguió Emma el juego -. Qué casualidad, porque yo también _tengo_ que ducharme... ¿Alguna idea de cómo solucionarlo?

\- Unas cuantas...

-SQ-

Emma dejó el rodillo en el bote, completamente agotada a pesar de ir aún por la mitad, y se giró hacia el monumento sentado en el sillón que ojeaba distraídamente _otra_ endemoniada revista.

\- Pensé que ibas a ayudarme – se quejó.

\- Y lo hago, estoy supervisándote y asegurándome de que haces todo como yo quiero – contestó la morena sin levantar la vista.

La rubia bufó. Si tenía tanta pereza con cuatro meses de embarazo no quería ni imaginarla con ocho.

Fijó su mirada en el vientre levemente abultado y su mente empezó a imaginarse la reacción de la gente cuando se supiera en todo el pueblo. De momento la ropa suelta lo había disimulado, sólo los más allegados lo sabían, y sorprendentemente Snow no se había ido de la lengua todavía (palabras exactas de la alcaldesa).

Pero los rumores no tardarían en aparecer cuando se hiciera público, no todos comprarían lo de "el amor verdadero es la magia más poderosa de todas", y Emma temía que hubiera repercusiones, que alguien hubiese esperado a ese momento de debilidad para llevar a cabo una venganza en contra de su reina a través de sus hijos.

Guardó el pincel que sostenía en la caja y se arrodilló a los pies de Regina, apoyando la cabeza en su pierna y levantándole levemente el jersey.

\- ¿Emma? - preguntó la alcaldesa confusa.

\- No voy a dejar que os pase nada – musitó ella acariciando la piel descubierta.

Regina entendió al instante y no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos. Ella también tenía miedo, su pasado nunca la abandonaba y las consecuencias de éste mucho menos. Colocó su mano encima de la de la rubia y le dio un ligero apretón.

Emma recibió el mensaje alto y claro: nada ni nadie se interpondría en su felicidad, no si querían sobrevivir.

-SQ-

Emma entró en la habitación con la intención de tirarse en plancha sobre el colchón, pero se quedó parada delante de la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - quiso saber Regina a través de sus gafas de leer, bajando ligeramente la revista entre sus manos.

\- ¿Has visto mis llaves?

La morena frunció el ceño pero cabeceó hacia la mesilla de noche.

\- ¿Adónde vas a estas horas? - inquirió viendo a su novia cogerlas y ponerse su característica chaqueta.

\- A casa de mi madre, a quemar todas las revistas que encuentre allí.

* * *

**PD: dedicado a Pau, que me dio la idea del principio xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchísimas gracias por comentar a Lledó, Pau, susy40, Alexade, sara-nadia y Marymontoya17 ****(me ha encantado tu idea y ya la tengo apuntada para otro capítulo), ****y también a los nuevos seguidores****. De verdad, leer un simple 'me gusta' me sube la moral y me mejora el día x)**

**Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, las musas han visto a septiembre aproximarse, se han escondido... y he tardado unos días en encontrarlas.**

* * *

Emma llegó a la mansión tras una ronda tardía en el coche patrulla con un nuevo y elaboradísimo plan en mente: descalzarse en la entrada, subir sigilosamente las escaleras, colarse en su habitación cual sombra indetectable y asesinar despiadadamente al despertador para que no sonara a la mañana siguiente. Odiaba ese cacharro.

Pero como cada vez que tenía turnos dobles y se moría por meterse en la cama, algo se lo impidió. Alguien, en este caso.

Siguió el sonido ahogado hasta el salón y se encontró con el inverosímil panorama. Regina estaba media tumbada media sentada en el sofá, ya con el camisón puesto y una manta sobre las piernas, rodeada por pañuelos de papel usados. Tenía los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos y no dejaba de sonarse. En definitiva, echa un desastre.

El siguiente sollozo la sacó del trance y rodeó el mueble para ver qué le pasaba. La morena no le prestó atención, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la televisión.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hago? - preguntó de seguido, empezando a preocuparse.

\- Es tan triste... - hipó su novia sin mirarla todavía.

\- ¿Qué es triste?

\- Han secuestrado al niño de María Graciela, y José Fernando se va a casar con la mala, y la abuela que lo sabe todo sigue en coma – dijo Regina para volver a sonarse después.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y no pudo reprimir un resoplido. Condenado TDT y condenada telenovela. Todo el pueblo (menos ella) llevaba un mes enganchado a la dichosa serie, a la que ella no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza.

Se sentó al lado de la alcaldesa, pasándole una pierna por detrás para recostarla contra ella, y empezó a acariciarle el cabello en gesto tranquilizador. Había descubierto por las malas que esa era la única manera pacífica de calmar las disparadas hormonas de su embarazada novia.

Henry llegó unos minutos después, sudoroso y jadeante de haber venido corriendo para no perderse la dichosa...

\- ¿Ha empezado ya? - preguntó nada más irrumpir en el salón.

\- Sí – hipó Regina otra vez.

El muchacho se recostó en el otro lado del sofá y apoyó la mano en la rodilla de su madre morena, como compartiendo su angustia.

Y Emma se resignó a dormir una hora menos por el simple placer de compartir ese momento con su familia.

-SQ-

Regina despertó, desnuda debajo de las sábanas, con una rubia igual de desnuda agarrada a ella en plan koala. Se soltó como pudo sin despertarla y se puso la ropa interior, el camisón y la bata, en ese orden. Miró hacia su estómago y sonrió, a sabiendas de que en pocos meses tendría que hacer desayuno para cuatro.

Emma bajó a la cocina como un reloj 20 minutos más tarde, con un pantalón de pijama y su eterna camiseta básica sin mangas. Besó sonoramente a Regina en la mejilla y se dispuso a engullir huevos con beicon como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras la morena escondía una sonrisa tras la taza de descafeinado.

Era una buena mañana... hasta que Regina fue a vestirse y Emma escuchó un grito ahogado proveniente de la habitación.

Seguramente batió algún récord de subir escaleras, pero en ese momento no se fijó en dicho detalle. Desde la confirmación del embarazo tenía en el cuerpo una sensación latente de pánico que salía a la superficie cuando parecía que algo pasaba, como si ya estuviera alerta para un parto que aún tardaría meses en llegar.

Irrumpió en el cuarto cual protagonista de una película de exorcismos y se encontró con una Regina enfurruñada delante del espejo de cuerpo entero del vestidor.

\- No me abrocha la falda – se quejó la morena, obviamente consciente de su presencia dado el escándalo que había hecho -. Estoy demasiado gorda.

Emma casi se tira de los pelos allí mismo.

\- No estás gorda – intentó hacerla entrar en razón al tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda desnuda -. Estás embarazada y preciosa.

\- No es verdad.

\- Ma, ¿dónde has dejado las llaves del...? - preguntó Henry entrando en la habitación y dejando la frase en el aire al ver a Regina en sujetador y a Emma detrás de ésta. No es que nunca las hubiera visto así, pero francamente prefería otras vistas. Las de su novia, por ejemplo.

\- Henry, dile a tu madre que no está gorda – exigió la rubia sin hacer caso de su pregunta.

El chico se quedó unos segundos parado y luego alzó las manos en señal de "mejor no me meto en esto".

\- Déjalo, voy andando – decidió antes de perderse por el pasillo.

\- ¿Lo ves? - refunfuñó la alcaldesa.

Emma suspiró. Esta mujer era muy exasperante a veces.

\- Sino fueran tan ajustadas... – se le escapó antes de intentar corregirse -. Que no digo que no me gusten, me encantan, me apasionan, me...

\- Emma...

\- Y no estás gorda – repitió -. Si lo estuvieras la gente del pueblo ya se habría dado cuenta, y no es el caso.

Regina la miró con amor. Esta era la mujer que metía la pata tantas veces como le sacaba una sonrisa o la hacía sentir mejor con un simple gesto, la misma que siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Este era su final feliz, después de todo. Desayunos demasiado calóricos y conversaciones necesariamente absurdas. A veces aún le costaba creer todo lo que tenía, todos a los que tenía, familia y amigos. Y ahora alguien más en camino.

Se miraron a través del espejo e, inevitablemente, sonrió.

* * *

**Pasé mi niñez entera viendo telenovelas con mi madre y realmente aprecio esos recuerdos, así que que nadie piense que las estoy parodiando o algo por el estilo, simplemente quise jugar un poco con ellas aquí ;)**

**Reviews, pedidas de mano y besos/insultos (sí, Lledó, va por ti), en el recuadro de abajo x)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchísimas gracias a Lledó, susy40, Vivian22, Fernanda, Pau, MuffyCC y MaryValentineWong (¡bienvenidas las dos últimas!) por sus maravillosos comentarios. Me hacen mucha ilusión :)**

**Para los que lean 'Sin mirar atrás', ya sabéis que he estado todo el mes sin internet (aún lo estoy pero se lo robo a mi madre el fin de semana). Para los que no, lamento la tardanza en actualizar (otra vez). Además, ya he empezado en la facultad y tendré que sacar el tiempo para escribir de debajo de las piedras (o en clase de Aprendizaje, que me duermo).**

**Pretendía que este capítulo fuera relajado y gracioso... pero al final me ha salido bastante intenso. Espero que os guste x)**

**PD: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, que siempre se me olvida ponerlo...**

* * *

Regina no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada anhelante a la taza de café que sostenía uno de los asiduos clientes de Granny's, tentada a levantarse de la mesa que compartía con Emma y quitársela de las manos a quien quiera que fuese ese hombre medio rubio con aires de Dios del Olimpo.

\- Tierra llamando a Regina – dijo Emma agitando la mano enfrente de su cara -. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- En el paraíso mental del café – suspiró ella, agotada.

Porque esa era otra, con el cansancio acumulado y la imposibilidad de chutarse cafeína, tenía sueño a todas horas y en ciertos momentos se quedaba dormida por las esquinas. El día anterior, mismamente, su secretaria la había encontrado rendida en el escritorio de su oficina en pleno mediodía. Y Regina vio en sus ojos que se estaba guardando un comentario referente a la capacidad de Emma de no dejarla dormir de noche. Que tampoco es que fuera mentira, pero no venía al caso.

\- Te has ido otra vez – rió la rubia.

\- Lo siento, últimamente estoy...

\- Lo sé – le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa, ya que estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, y besó su mejilla -. Henry también era bastante revoltoso, y tú llevas dos por uno...

\- Gracias por recordármelo – refunfuñó la morena, sólo medio en serio.

\- Venga, no te enfades.

\- No estoy enfad... - la alcaldesa no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Ruby llegó con su pedido habitual de almuerzo y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño. A pesar de que ya había superado el primer trimestre de embarazo, seguía teniendo mareos por la comida casi siempre. ¿Y porqué las llaman náuseas matutinas si duran todo el día?

La camarera miró atónita cómo la morena se cubría la boca con la mano y salía escopeteada de allí. Y luego se fijó en Emma, más tensa de lo que la había visto nunca, que parecía no saber si ir corriendo detrás de su novia o quedarse allí para aparentar que todo estaba bien. Y, junto con todas las pistas que había ido recogiendo esas semanas, sumó dos y dos.

\- Oh Dios mío, ¿has embarazado a Regina? - gritó en medio del local.

Emma echó las manos a la cabeza y el tiempo se paró. Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos hasta que Regina salió del aseo y todas las miradas se centraron en ella, que empezó a sentirse incómoda y se acercó lentamente a su sitio de antes.

\- ¿Emma?

\- ¡Bruja! - gritó alguien -. ¿Qué le has hecho a la Salvadora?

Y es que a pesar de todo el camino recorrido, y que las familias Charming y Swan-Mills llevaban años tolerándose, aún había personas incondicionales a Snow que buscaban cualquier excusa para atacar a la antigua reina, y otras que no opinaban en voz alta pero tampoco hacían nada por defenderla. Y Ruby acababa de proporcionarles una bomba.

\- Cállate, Leroy – dijo Granny tras la barra, intentando evitar un linchamiento público.

\- ¡No! ¡Seguramente la ha engañado! ¡A saber de quién es ese hijo!

Regina retrocedió un par de pasos, abrumada ante el repentino ataque. Bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano al vientre por instinto, que ya estaba lo suficientemente abultado como para que la gente lo notara al fijarse en ese momento, a pesar de la ropa suelta.

Emma apretó los puños para evitar darle un puñetazo al enano, y al resto que había agachado la cabeza, silenciosamente de acuerdo con sus palabras. Ellos no tenían derecho a juzgar a su novia, no ahora, no después de apenas reconocer los sacrificios de la morena, no cuando Emma fue la única que, tras la muerte de Zelena, vio a la antigua Regina detrás de una máscara de indiferencia, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. La única que, nada más conocerla, comprendió que para la "reina malvada", el castigo había llegado mucho antes que los crímenes.

Se puso de pie, intimidantemente despacio, y protegió instintivamente a la morena con su cuerpo.

\- Si alguien tiene algún inconveniente con esta noticia, más le vale guardárselo – escupió ante la mirada atónita de todo el mundo, incluida su novia -. Regina y yo tenemos derecho a continuar con nuestras vidas al igual que el resto de vosotros, sin juicios ofensivos ni miradas de reproche. Lo dije hace tres años y lo repito ahora: mostradle el respeto que se merece a la persona que salvó vuestras vidas sin pedir nada a cambio.

\- ¿Salvarnos? ¡Ella nos maldijo!

\- ¡Sí, lo hizo! - estalló la rubia, golpeando la mesa con el puño -. Y tuvo 28 años para mataros a todos, uno por uno, incluida la mujer que arruinó su felicidad tiempo atrás. ¿Os habéis parado a pensar en eso alguna vez? ¿Os habéis planteado siquiera todo el dolor que debía sentir para sacrificar a su único ser querido con el fin de poder matar a Snow White, ya que en el Bosque Encantado no le era posible? ¿Os habéis preguntado porqué, después de todo, no lo hizo en las tres décadas que tuvo para ello?

A aquellas alturas, lágrimas brillantes empapaban las mejillas de Regina. Jamás habían conversado sobre aquellos hechos, así que la sheriff hablaba de lo que había leído en el libro de cuentos de Henry, y no se equivocaba. Se aproximó un poco más a ella, con la intención de cogerla de la mano y salir de allí, pero Emma no había terminado.

\- La Reina Malvada está muerta – afirmó con rotundidad -. Y la mujer que había tras ella lo ha sacrificado todo, incluidas su madre y su hermana, para redimirse y merecer la felicidad que jamás debió haberle sido arrancada. Así que si deseáis seguir siendo los "buenos" de vuestros cuentos, os sugiero que no me obliguéis a mí a convertirme en una villana, porque os juro que no tendré tanta misericordia como ella.

La sheriff permitió un solo segundo para que la amenaza velada calara en el pueblo, dejó un par de billetes junto al almuerzo sin tocar y tomó a Regina de la mano saliendo rápidamente del local. Su intención era no parar hasta llegar al coche y alejarse de aquel odio hacia su novia que la ponía enferma, pero un brazo exigente la obligó a parar y darse la vuelta a pocos pasos de la acera.

Regina quería decir tantas, tantas cosas, que se quedó muda. Porque detrás de la furia y la decepción que claramente empañaban aquellos ojos verde-azules, sólo había ternura, amor y devoción, por y para ella.

Así que la agarró por las solapas de su eterna chaqueta roja, y tiró de ella hasta juntar sus bocas en un beso abrasador, húmedo por las gotas saladas que aún resbalaban entre sus pestañas, casto hasta que mordisqueó el labio inferior de la rubia, pidiendo un permiso de sobra concedido. Volcó en él todo el orgullo, respeto, confianza y amor que sentía, y que sabía que sentiría siempre, por Emma. Y cuando respirar se hizo necesariamente imprescindible, se separó lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Hay momentos decisivos en la vida, que marcan el camino de lo que vas a ser. A veces son pequeños instantes muy sutiles. Otras veces no. Y en contadas ocasiones, se presentan ante ti como una explosión de fuegos artificiales. Eso fue lo que pasó ese día en concreto, cuando Regina pronunció las palabras que tanto tiempo había tenido atascadas en la garganta, pero que había demostrado cada día de los últimos tres años de su vida.

\- Te quiero, Emma Swan.

La rubia sonrió como una auténtica idiota, abrazando a Regina más cerca y besándola de nuevo como si fuera su último día en la Tierra.

Y todos los presentes, a través de las ventanas de Granny's, fueron testigos del haz de luz que salió de las dos mujeres y barrió la ciudad entera.

* * *

**Hoy me gustaría que, aparte de la "típica" review de siempre (que me encantan xD), pues me escribierais vuestras opiniones sobre todo lo que dice Emma en referencia a Regina: lo que pasa antes y durante la maldición, los años congelados en Storybrooke, su redención, sus sacrificios... Son cosas a las que le he dado muchas vueltas (soy así de friki), pero no he querido cargar el capítulo y sólo he resumido lo básico. Si a alguien le apetece discutir en profundidad a mi personaje favorito (Regina, creo que ha quedado claro) y su desarrollo en la serie, que me lo diga y yo encantada de la vida xD**

**Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por leer y comentar a rominamasi, MaryValentineWong, LolIsBack, Raquel Emanuele, Lledó, Pau, Vivian22, hamichi, M. Lehane, Shanna Mills, y también a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos.**

**Repito que no sé cuanto tardarán las actualizaciones, pero no voy a dejar la historia a medias. Y las amenazas por incumplimiento de tiempo siempre son bienvenidas xD Espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

Emma abrió la puerta principal con el mismo sigilo que había usado una hora antes para marcharse. Lo último que quería era despertar a Regina a las tres de la mañana por una chorrada como lo eran todas las peleas de borrachos del Rabbit Hole, en las que ella siempre salía mal parada aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el conflicto. Esta noche, cómo no, la más perjudicada había sido su mandíbula, por un derechazo que aún ahora no sabía de dónde había salido.

Ya tenía un pie en la escalera cuando divisó una rendija de luz procedente de la cocina, así que retrocedió un paso y se dirigió allí. Y lo que vio fue tan inesperado que sólo pudo sacar el móvil para inmortalizarlo. No todos los días podía ver a su novia comiendo fresas untadas en Nutella, directamente del frasco.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó la morena al verla.

\- Tomar una prueba gráfica de que la saludable Regina Mills hace este tipo de cosas en medio de la noche.

\- Me desperté con hambre – la alcaldesa se encogió de hombros, haciendo que la fina tela de la bata sobre sus hombros se elevara perceptiblemente, provocando a su vez que la mirada de Emma se posara en el escote del camisón subyacente. Le recordaba a esas camisas que usaba la morena, con demasiados botones desabrochados como para considerarlas ropa de trabajo -. Y tú no estabas – añadió con una sonrisa ladeada.

La sheriff decidió obviar por el momento ese tono más que sugerente y concentrarse en disculparse mientras se iba acercando a la isla de la cocina.

\- Lo siento. Me llamaron del Rabbit Hole.

\- Otra vez – afirmó Regina agarrándola por la camiseta y arrimándola a ella, quedando atrapada entre la rubia y la encimera.

\- Otra vez – repitió Emma -. Sabes que no puedo obviar mis responsabilidades, aunque a veces sean una tontería.

\- Lo sé – pero eso no significaba que le gustase. Sujetó la barbilla de Emma con la otra mano y giró su cara para ver que ya empezaba a verse púrpura el moratón de su mandíbula. Instintivamente posó sus labios sobre la zona magullada. Un calor conocido surgió de ellos y, pocos segundos después, la piel volvía a tener su color natural.

\- Cada vez es más fácil – advirtió la rubia. Sus magias siempre habían sido rápidas, pero esto rayaba el nivel de los superpoderes de los cómics de Henry.

\- Sí – Regina cogió su mano y la colocó sobre su vientre -, creo que ellos tienen algo que ver.

Y como si las hubieran oído, los bebés respondieron a su manera.

\- ¿Lo has notado? - preguntó Emma, necesitando asegurarse de que no había sido una alucinación por la falta de sueño, que sus hijos de verdad acababan de darle una patada (por mal que sonara) -. Han dicho que sí.

La morena se limitó a asentir, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Últimamente estaba demasiado emocional, más desde el arrebato de Emma en Granny's.

No era común en estos días que Regina se sintiera como una reina. Ya nadie la trataba así. Pero la forma en la que Emma la miraba en ese momento, con pura adoración, se le acercaba mucho. Esta era su parte favorita de su vida ahora, por egoísta que sonara. Sus momentos. Momentos que no incluían a nadie más que ellas.

Emma percibió ese instante de vulnerabilidad y juntó sus labios en un beso dulce, pero hambriento. Siempre deseoso de más. Queriendo transmitirle a su alcaldesa que la querría y protegería hasta su último aliento. Incluso después de eso, porque Regina rasgaría en dos su propio corazón para salvarla y podría quererla y protegerla hasta su segundo último aliento. No podía imaginarlo de otra forma. No podría suceder de otra forma.

Sintió cómo Regina metía los pulgares por la cinturilla de su pantalón para acercarlas más todavía y retuvo un escalofrío. Sus dedos acariciaban las cicatrices restantes del embarazo de Henry, estrías blancas y apenas perceptibles a las que había encontrado aprecio después de que Regina las adorara con su lengua en su primera noche juntas.

\- ¿Arriba?

\- Arriba.

* * *

**En breves subiré un one-shot aleatorio que se me ocurrió hace poco, por si alguien lo quiere leer ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios a Lledó (insertar insultos aquí), Shanna Mills, Emanuele Kent, Fer y lorelein.**

**Este capítulo es continuación directa del anterior, y también la razón de haber subido el rating a M, así que avisadas estáis x). E intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez.**

* * *

_\- ¿Arriba?_

_\- Arriba._

Una conocida nube de humo azul las envolvió. En cualquier otro momento, y sabiendo que Henry estaba dormido como un tronco en su habitación, a Emma no le habría importado en absoluto hacerle el amor a su novia en la cocina como tantas otras veces. Pero el embarazo era lo primero y, después de semanas de una Regina ofuscada y sin ganas de hacer nada sexual, prefería no correr riesgos.

La espalda de la sheriff rebotó un par de veces contra el colchón antes de incorporarse para quedar a la misma altura que la morena, acomodada a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Dedos de piel aceitunada agarraron el dobladillo de la camiseta básica blanca y se la sacaron por la cabeza.

Emma utilizó una de sus manos para apartar suavemente el pelo de Regina y besar su hombro, mientras que con la otra desató el nudo de su preciosa pero innecesaria bata en ese preciso instante. La suave tela cayó sobre la cama y Emma la tiró a un lado de cualquier manera. El provocativo camisón subyacente corrió la misma suerte un segundo después.

\- Cómo te he extrañado... - susurró contra su piel, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus caderas con los pulgares. En el lado izquierdo, un poco más ovalada que de costumbre por la curva del embarazo, estaba aquella (un tanto alarmante) marca de nacimiento en forma de manzana que la rubia había descubierto en su primera noche juntas. Noche en la que se había dado cuenta de que la verdadera felicidad no consiste en encontrar nuevas tierras, sino en ver con otros ojos. En seguir los designios del corazón.

Regina rió levemente, sobrepasada por las profundas emociones que bañaban los ojos verde-azules de su salvadora personal, y con un chasquido de dedos la dejó sin pantalones. Ella siempre se sentía abrumada cuando hacía el amor con Emma. Cada vez. Todo lo que había conocido antes se reducía a un matrimonio obligado y, tras él, un puñado de amantes que sólo la hacían olvidar por un rato. Nunca había experimentado el amor en la intimidad, hasta la sheriff. Las siempre diligentes manos de la rubia eran un bálsamo para su corazón herido.

Dedos pálidos bailaron a lo largo de su espalda y deshicieron el broche de su sujetador, arrancándolo fuera de su cuerpo en un brote de impaciencia antes de besar el valle entre sus senos. Pero para impacientes, las hormonas de la alcaldesa, que con otro chasquido eliminó la poca ropa que aún las separaba.

Sus cuerpos se deslizaron para acercarse más aún, encajando a la perfección. Siempre había sido así. Incluso en la época en la que se llevaban a matar, o después cuando aún no aceptaban sus sentimientos, siempre se dejaban llevar inconscientemente hacia la otra.

Uniendo sus labios una vez más, la mano errante de Emma resbaló hacia el sur, encontrando a su paso un fuego húmedo forjado en la más primitiva necesidad. No se demoró en hundirse en ese calor, abrazando con sus dedos la pasión que amenazaba con consumirlas.

Regina jadeó en su boca, y hubo en el gemido una inconfundible declaración de posesión que incitó aún más a Emma a hacer de ese dominio algo profundo e imperecedero. Los ojos marrones no dejaron de mirarla en ningún momento y, cuando recuperó el aliento tras la ansiada liberación, le dijeron a gritos que ni se le ocurriera relajarse.

Todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante.

* * *

**¿Reviews? *puppy face***


	12. Chapter 12

**Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios de geralove, aquarius7, carolwantsacherry, Lledó (aunque me quiera matar un poco bastante), MuffyCC, Vivian22 y ReginaLove.**

**Esta actualización es cortita (uy, qué raro...) pero espero que os saque una sonrisa x)**

* * *

La magia de Regina se había vuelto literalmente loca.

Fue pasar la línea de los 6 meses de embarazo y la alcaldesa no podía pensar en cualquier cosa durante más de unos pocos segundos sin que todo se convirtiera en un caos mágico.

No había habitante de Storybrooke que no estuviera enterado de que hormonas y poderes sumaban un efecto inmediato de problemas de algún tipo. Y la pobre Emma no dejaba de aparecerse por toda la ciudad en una nube violeta azulada, estuviera lo que estuviera haciendo antes o llevara lo que llevara puesto en dicho momento. Si Regina pensaba en ella estando separadas, los bebés la transportaban ipso facto al lado de su otra madre.

Una mañana, la morena decidió desayunar en Granny's dado que el último par de días no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal. Nada más sonar la campanita de la puerta, todos los presentes recularon un paso por precaución. Eso la molestó. Era significativo y triste para ella que la volvieran a "temer" después de todo el camino de redención que había recorrido durante tantos años.

Se acercó a la barra, donde Ruby la esperaba para tomarle nota.

\- Quería unas... - no consiguió terminar la frase.

De repente, montones de platos de tortitas aparecieron de la nada por todo el local. Las mesas, las sillas, el mostrador... todo estaba inundado en sirope y aún así no dejaban de surgir más.

\- ¡Regina! - se atrevieron a protestar unos cuantos clientes levantándose de sus asientos.

\- ¡Regina, para de inundar mi cafetería! - chilló Granny, saliendo de las cocinas y viendo el destrozo.

\- ¡No puedo! - se desesperó ella, las primeras lágrimas de frustración surgiendo entre sus párpados.

Y como era de esperar, Emma apareció de la nada en una nube de humo violeta azulado. En una nube, con un tazón de leche con cereales en las manos y sin pantalones, una simple camiseta de propaganda tapando la parte superior de sus piernas y sus bragas rojas. El típico anuncio de Special K, vamos.

La sheriff miró a su alrededor, y sólo fue capaz de posar con cuidado el tazón y la cuchara antes de empezar a descojonarse de la situación.

\- ¡Emma! - la medio riñó la alcaldesa, intentando taparla con su cuerpo ya que ciertos especímenes masculinos habían dejado de quejarse para mirar las piernas de su novia.

\- Esto es genial – siguió riéndose la rubia sin hacer caso -. ¿Has visto a Whale? - preguntó entre carcajadas.

Entonces se fijó. El médico estaba bañado en chocolate, y Ruby, que estaba a su lado, no parecía darse cuenta de que se relamía los labios por inercia. Y ante ese panorama, no pudo hacer más que unirse a la risa de su compañera.

Más tarde limpiarían todo con su magia conjunta, ahora sólo iban a disfrutar del momento.

-SQ-

\- Emma.

\- Mmmhhmmm.

\- Emma, quiero helado.

\- Mmmhhmmm.

PUM.

La almohada impactó contra la cara de la rubia y ésta abrió los ojos desorientada.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

\- No me ignores.

\- Regina... son las tres de la mañana – dijo la sheriff mirando el despertador.

\- Tengo un antojo.

\- ¿Y no pueden hacerlo aparecer los monstruitos?

PUM.

\- No los llames así. Y sabes que eso ya no funciona.

Vaya si lo sabía. Tras lo de las tortitas la semana pasada, los bebés se habían puesto en huelga mágica por razón desconocida, y a ella le tocaba ir a buscar todo lo que ellos solían hacer aparecer antes.

\- Me pregunto porqué ya no hacen magia. No será cosa tuya, ¿no?

PUM.

\- Vale, vale... ¿qué dijiste que querías?

\- Helado de vainilla. Con fresas por encima. Y nata. Y chocolate fundido.

\- ¿En serio? Vas a engordar 10 kilos más con todo eso.

PUM.

\- ¡Aah! ¡¿Y ahora porqué me pegas?!

\- ¡Me llamaste gorda!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Quiero mi helado!

Emma iba a contestarle una genialidad, pero dejó de verle la utilidad cuando se encontró en el porche de la mansión, puerta afuera.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - repitió. Intentó volver al dormitorio con su magia, pero el cuarto la rechazó y acabó en el mismo sitio -. ¡Regina!

\- ¡Tráeme mi postre! - se escuchó desde la ventana de arriba.

La sheriff bufó, haciendo aparecer en su mano su cartera y sus zapatos. Como era una noche cálida, pasó de cambiarse el pijama o ponerse un abrigo. Trotó hasta la tienda que abría las 24 horas, compró todo lo necesario bajo la divertida mirada del dependiente y volvió a casa. Afortunadamente, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave todavía. Fue a la cocina, cogió un bol y preparó el tan ansiado antojo antes de subir por las escaleras.

\- Más te vale comerlo todo – empezó a decir mientras entraba en la habitación -. Es la última vez que voy a...

Pero Regina no la escuchaba. ¿Porqué? Porque estaba profundamente dormida, con su rostro calmado y libre de las tensiones del día. Y no pudo enfadarse con ella. No cuando, al verla así, sólo podía pensar en que no quería esperar más para ver a sus hijos. Emma nunca lo diría, porque la antigua reina pensaba todo lo contrario, pero ella deseaba que tuvieran la misma piel bronceada y suave de su madre, los mismos mechones oscuros y los mismos ojos marrones en los cuales la sheriff podía ahogarse fácilmente.

Así que bajó de nuevo, dejó el plato en la nevera y volvió al dormitorio para abrazar, literal y metafóricamente, a su amor verdadero.


End file.
